


Weight of the World/The Learned Men (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photoshop composite of Sam/Jared from the back walking head down through a seemingly deserted medieval town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World/The Learned Men (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedisapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedisapphire/gifts).



> This is prompt #E3007 (either SPN or SPN RPS), the first of my three art prompts for the 2013_spn_reversebang Livejournal Challenge. It was claimed by jedisapphire, who was a pleasure to work with and who wrote a fantastic story based on the art. <3
> 
> _The Learned Men_ on LJ: [here](http://collegeboy-spn.livejournal.com/29967.html)  
>  _The Learned Men_ on AO3: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149363)

  
Click on the thumbnails below for a larger images:

Art Prompt #3007 Weight of the World:

[](https://postimg.org/image/atpc3tp21/)

The Learned Men Banner:

[](https://postimg.org/image/6qwkga07t/)


End file.
